


Writing on the Walls

by Azraella



Series: Poetry (Various Fandoms) [1]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: All to Son, Father-Son Relationship, Friendly Fire, Inheritance, Larry thinks of Charlie like a son, Poetry, Pseudo familial relationship, Reflection, knowledge, poem, pseudo son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azraella/pseuds/Azraella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem about the relationship between the two professors that makes Larry feel like Charlie is his 'son'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writing on the Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Taking place at the end of the episode Friendly Fire when they read All to Son, in which Larry entrusts his knowledge to Charlie before taking off.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own Num3rs, it belongs to Jerry Bruckheimer. Wish I did own it, but only the words I use to express the moment are mine.

Not in Blood

But in thought

Their connection lies

Deep

*+*+*

Known for long

Young prodigy taught

Content of discussions

Steep

*+*+*

Battle of strategy

When advice sought

Usually one lacking in

Sleep

*+*+*

Wracked brain

Over theories fought

Joy and benefits to

Reap

*+*+*

Hidden in dark tunnels

Are caught

The secrets of his mind to

Keep

*+*+*

Writing swirled along

Walls wrought

When center read, eyes

Weep

*+*+*

Only understood by complete

Work inter-wrought

And only by those with minds that

Leap

*+*+*

All to Son

Title earned, not bought

The emotions swim as the wall words

Creep…

*+*+*

All to Son.


End file.
